Language of flowers
by Sea Queen - JoKessho
Summary: One-shots written for DigiOTPweek 2016. Taiyama/Taito of varying degrees. Prompts are based on flowers and their meanings, reflected in the chapter titles.
1. Iris

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

-o-

Digimon OTP Week (15 – 29 August)

 **Prompt 1:** Your friendship is precious

-o-o-o-

Yamato awoke with a start. He looked around his darkened room, wondering whether he had been dreaming, or if someone was really at the door.

The doorbell buzzed again, and Yamato threw the covers off, placing his feet on the cold floor. He crept to the front door, wondering whether to open it. What if it was some random drunk again? Dare he open the door?

Yamato's eye widened and his hand shot to the lock, before his brain had even had time to comprehend that he recognised the knock: it was Taichi's.

The door was opened to a sheepishly-grinning brunet, clad in the pale yellow t-shirt and grey shorts he slept in. "Hi."

"Hey." Yamato smiled back, opening the door wider, allowing the brunet in.

"I'm really sorry for waking you up in the middle of the night." Taichi toed off his shoes, and followed Yamato into the living room. He settled on the sofa, staring at the floor. "I just didn't know where else to go, or what to do..."

"It's ok, Taichi. Do you want a drink or food or anything?"

Taichi lifted a shoulder in a shrug. "Could do with a drink, please."

Yamato smiled gently, knowing his friend didn't need prying questions just yet. "Hot or cold?"

"Coffee?" Taichi lifted his gaze with the suggestion.

"Oh, good." Yamato said, moving into the kitchen. "I need a cup."

The brunet let out a light laugh, also getting up and moving to lean against the kitchen's entrance.

"This isn't anything serious, you know."

"Doesn't have to be." Yamato said, busying himself with measuring out the grounds.

"I honestly don't get you sometimes."

"I don't get you most of the time, but you don't hear me bitching about it all the time." Yamato paused, mug in hand. "Actually," he flicked the coffee maker on. "You do hear me bitching about it most of the time."

"True." Taichi laughed. "I just meant that I'm here at three in the morning, and you open the door, inviting me in with a smile. What if I'd been a serial killer or rapist."

Yamato motioned for Taichi to sit at the kitchen table, pulling out snacks, before settling across the brunet. "I did hesitate; we had a random drunk at the door when I was younger. He had the wrong apartment building. Thankfully dad was at home, and he yelled at the drunk, and got rid of him. It was scary, though." Blue eyes met brown. "I recognised your knock."

Taichi shook his head in amusement. "You really are something." He grabbed a stick of pocky, devouring it in two bites. "Aren't you the least bit mad that I'm here in the middle of the night?"

"Of course not. You wouldn't be here if you didn't have a good reason."

"I told you already, that it's nothing serious."

"Big or small, I don't care. You need me, and I'm here for you. It's as simple as that."

"What have I done to deserve you?"

"Quite a lot, actually." Yamato stood to pour the coffee into two mugs, adding sugar and a spot of milk to one. "You've done more for me than you'll ever realise, so the least I can do is be there for you whenever you need me. I _want_ to be there for you."

"Thanks." Taichi took the mug, then grinned at the blond. "When did you turn into such a sap?"

Yamato shrugged. "I didn't. I'm just making statements." He took a sip of his black coffee. "Time to start prying?"

Taichi chuckled, grabbing another pocky stick. "I had a dream."

"Ah, Martin Luther King Jr. in past tense. What killed it?"

"Your shit jokes."

"Touché."

Both teens laughed.

Taichi took a drink before continuing. "It was more of a memory. From the Digital world. When we had been separated by Devimon, and the two of us reunited on that snowy island. I dreamt that I didn't catch you. You fell into freezing water, breaking the ice, and you got lost somewhere under it. Somehow, I managed to get down, and tried looking for you, but I couldn't see through the ice. I woke up to the panic that I was feeling in the dream."

"Hmm." Yamato hummed, taking yet another sip of his cooling beverage. "That's another thing to add to the list."

Taichi looked up from the table. "What list?"

"Of things you've done for me. You saved my life back then, Taichi. I don't know if I ever thanked you for it, but thank you. Really."

Taichi laughed under his breath. "How do you manage to make things better so quickly?"

"We've known each other for ages, Taichi; I know how to make you feel better." He paused. "That usually just involves telling the truth or stating a fact."

"I guess you're right. I mean, I _know_ it didn't happen like that, but the panic just felt so real."

"That's what nightmares do—make stuff seem real, even when it's not. It's all happening in your head, though, so it kind of makes the emotions real, I guess."

"Guess so." Taichi said with a shrug. "But enough about me and my stupid dreams. What are these other things that I've done for you? I'm really curious now."

And Taichi's posture—leaning over the table, eyes sparkling—verified this curiosity.

Yamato adopted an opposite reaction, pushing back slightly, looking uncertain.

"I don't know whether I should share..."

"Oh, come on! You know we share just about everything, and would never think less of one another."

"I know, but it's not something I like thinking about—much less talk about..."

Yamato was rubbing his arm, looking at the floor, instead of the warm brown eyes boring into his face. Noting the level of reluctance, Taichi sat back, finishing off his drink.

"Never mind, then. Wanna watch TV?"

Blue eyes shot up, and a gentle smile graced his features. "Thanks." Taichi just shrugged, grabbing the box of pocky and moving into the living room. He clicked on the TV, just as Yamato flopped down next to him on the sofa, a pale hand reaching over to pull out a stick of pocky.

"I'm sorry, it—"

"Don't be."

"No, really, Taichi. I feel like I need to explain some things; I don't want you thinking—for even a second—that I don't trust you with that information, or that I don't want to share it with you. I just know that you'll have a hard time understanding most of it, and I won't be able to explain it well enough."

Taichi turned to the blond, ignoring the TV. "I know you'd trust me, but I also know that there are things you don't want to talk about. It's true that I don't really understand why you avoid talking about your past and stuff, but I can accept that."

"I really hope you will never fully understand everything—you'd have to go through something similar, and that's not something I'd want anyone—least of all you—to have to go through."

"You mean with the divorce and stuff."

Yamato let out a chuckle. "And stuff."

The two sat in silence for a bit, both staring at the carpet under the coffee table.

"Dad tried to get me to go see a shrink after we had settled into this apartment. He took me to an evaluation meeting, but I was too clever as a kid: I knew what answers to give. I gave the shrink all the right answers, making him think I was perfectly fine."

"Do you think it would have helped?"

Yamato shrugged. "No way of knowing, is there?"

"I suppose. Do you think it would help at this stage?"

"Probably not."

Silence filled the living room again, both boys lost in their thoughts.

"You know," Yamato started after the long silence. "For the longest time, I didn't think I was worthy of friends; if my own mother didn't want me, then why would anyone else? I didn't try to make friends, fearing rejection, thinking I would be fine alone."

Taichi remained quiet, not wanting to disturb the flow of thoughts.

Yamato smiled at the ground. "I fucking hated you for not leaving me alone." Taichi chuckled. "Honestly, I tried to push you away, but you were either too stupid or too kind to stay away."

"I hated you right back." Taichi admitted, meeting amused blue eyes. "But, at the same time, there was something about you that just pulled me back." Taichi's nest of hair swayed from side to side, as he shook his head. "I still don't know what that something is, but there was—still is—something about you that just draws me in. You have this kind of aura that just—" He shook his head again. "I really can't explain it."

"Stupidity, then, I guess."

Taichi gave the blond a playful shove, before throwing the arm around the other's shoulders and pulling Yamato into his side.

"But stupidity has its perks: no one else would humour me at four in the morning like you do. Especially when we have school in a few hours."

"Guess so." Yamato snuggled into Taichi's warmth. "You're extremely lucky to have me, you know."

"Apparently I've done more than enough to deserve you. And, just for the record, I am expecting a full, detailed list of all these things before we turn 20."

"We'll see." Yamato smiled, closing his eyes in hopes of getting at least an hour more of sleep.

-o-o-o-o-o-


	2. Lilac

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

-o-o-o-

Digimon OTP week

 **Prompt 2:** The first emotion of love

-o-o-o-o-o-

How had it started?

When had it started?

Yamato wasn't too sure. All he knew was that it had snuck up on him like a thief in the night.

The blond university-student heaved a sigh, placing his bass guitar on its stand. Currently, he had no enthusiasm for playing.

He walked over to his bed, flopping down onto it, one arm thrown over his eyes. He emptied his lungs with a long exhale.

It had started with little things, really. A fleeting glance. A kind smile. A light touch. This had been before they graduated from high school.

When had things escalated?

Again, Yamato wasn't too sure. It had escalated in the same manner as it had started: bit by bit. The very same thief. The very same manner.

Hand-holding had started. The hugs had been a natural progression. The kisses less so, but acceptable, nonetheless.

The sun came in through the window, bathing the blond in a warm glow.

They had chosen to attend the same university.

Moving into this small apartment together had been natural. Sharing a bed less so, but—again—acceptable.

Yamato uncovered his eyes, staring at the blue sky through his window. A bird flew by. He let out another sigh.

They had never spoken of the escalated stage. Nor—as a matter of fact—of the preceding stages. Yamato had just _assumed_.

Had he been wrong?

Of course not. He couldn't have been wrong. He _can't_ be wrong. There had to be another explanation.

But what?

Long, lean legs swung upwards, and then onto the floor. Yamato stood, marching over to his desk, picking up his mobile phone. He unlocked the screen, pulling up his most recently dialled numbers.

Takeru would know. He would have the answers. He was in the same class as Hikari, so they must communicate.

One ring.

Followed by another.

Then a third.

Half-way through the fourth, the line was picked up.

"Yamato?"

Said man almost dropped his phone in shock.

"T-Taichi?! What are you doing, answering Takeru's phone?" After gathering his thoughts quickly, and remembering why he was calling in the first place, he added: "And where the hell did you disappear off to?"

"Oh, uh..." Taichi hesitated, and Yamato could imagine his eyes flying around his current location in panic, hoping the answers would be written on the walls. "I don't know whether I can explain it to you just yet..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yamato was gripping the back of his desk chair so hard that his knuckles were turning white. "You disappear for three days without a word or note—do you realise how worried I was?—and expect me to wait even longer for answers? No way, Taichi! I tried calling you, but it wouldn't connect, and I was thinking that something bad happened to you, but then figured that someone would have contacted me if that were the case—and I found your phone the other day—battery dead. Then I thought that you just wanted time alone, but I still wanted to know that you were ok. I was so worried! Why didn't you leave a note or anything?"

Silence.

"And why are you with Takeru?"

A sigh.

"He needed someone."

"Why not me?"

"Your mother didn't want you to know."

"Know what?"

"She was in a car accident and was paralyzed from the waist down."

Yamato's legs gave out and he sat on the ground heavily.

"I'm sorry, Yamato, I wasn't supposed to tell you, but... And I'm sorry I'm so blunt about it, but you know me..."

Silence.

"Yamato?"

Yamato nodded, then realised Taichi couldn't see it. "Yeah, I'm still here."

"I'm sorry."

"Why didn't she want me to know?"

"Well..."

Yamato shook his head to himself, tears prickling his eyes. "Because she hates me." He answered himself.

"Yama—no she doesn't. You're her son; she loves you. She just didn't want you to worry."

"That's bullshit, and you know it."

"Yama—"

The blond shook his head again, though his correspondent couldn't see it. "Don't worry about it; I'm used to it. More importantly, anyway: How's Takeru?"

"He's better. He was in shock at first, and his mother had forbidden him from calling you, so he had no idea what to do. He ended up calling me, since I have 'big-brother experience' as he called it." Yamato smiled at that; if there was one person in this world whom he could trust to care for his little brother, it was Taichi. "I rushed over. I wanted to leave you a note or something—I really did, Yama—but I couldn't think of an excuse that wouldn't have you following me. I'm really, truly sorry that I just left."

"It's ok, Taichi. Can I talk to him?"

"He's visiting with his mother. I can have him call you back..?"

Yet again, Yamato shook his head. "No, it's ok. Just take care of him, please."

"Of course. You don't even have to ask." Yamato could hear the smile in Taichi's voice and it calmed him more than he ever could have imagined. "Although, Takeru said that I can come home today; his—your—grandparents are coming over, to discuss moving into a wheelchair-friendly house and everything, and they'll be hanging around to help Takeru and his mum. I don't particularly want to be in the way... And Takeru still has Hikari, and Daisuke, and all the others. He'll be fine."

"I know he will; he's hope."

Taichi chuckled. "Yeah." His tone turned sober. "Besides, I want to come back home. I want to make sure you're ok."

"I'm fine."

"Still. I want to see you again. I want to apologise properly for leaving you like that."

"It's fine, Taichi, I understand why you did."

"I want to see you."

Yamato had no reply to that. He wanted to see Taichi, too. He closed his eyes with a smile, letting his head drop down. "Please come home as quickly as you can."

"I'll just let Takeru know I'm leaving, and then I'll be there."

"Thank you, Taichi."

"I—" Taichi stopped himself, opting instead for: "Of course."

Yamato pulled the phone from his ear, smiling, cutting off the connection.

They had been dancing around those three words for weeks. They both knew. Still... Yamato lifted his gaze to the blue sky again. It would be nice to hear the words soon.

-o-o-o-o-o-


	3. Stargazer lily

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

-o-o-o-

Digimon OTP week

 **Prompt 3:** I wish you were here

-o-o-o-o-o-

Where was Taichi?

Why wasn't he here?

Yamato needed him; it was too dark. No. It was too bright, wasn't it?

Incidentally, where was he?

He was trapped in a room. With bright, fluorescent lights. No, wait, that's not right. He was outside, with the sun shining down on him from directly above his head. There were no shadows.

He remembered now; he was in the Digital World.

How had he gotten there?

He remembered being at home. Everything had seemed somehow surreal. It was like there had been a fog—much like during their first adventures, when Digimon had invaded the real world.

Where were all the Digimon? Yamato couldn't see any around. Where was Gabumon?

 _Where was Taichi?_

"Yamato!"

 _That_ had been Taichi's voice!

Yamato opened his mouth to yell back, but he found he could not produce sound. What was going on?

"Yamato?"

It had gone dark again—pitch black, to be more specific.

He couldn't hear Taichi's voice anymore. Where had Taichi gone? Had he been there in the first place, or had Yamato imagined it? Maybe Taichi had gotten mad at him and left. That was probably it: Taichi had gotten mad at Yamato for not having dinner ready.

It was their two-month anniversary, and Yamato had promised his boyfriend a nice dinner, of all of Taichi's favourites. He did not recall ever having completed the dishes; he remembered starting on the main course, setting the table, preparing the first course... Then what? When had that fog started?

Yamato wracked his brain. The fog had started creeping in slowly—ever so slowly. Attempting to polish the wine glasses had alerted him to the fog.

He really hoped the glasses were clean.

But how had he ended up in the Digital World? What kind of Digimon was responsible for all this? Had Vamdemon come back? It was always a possibility...

Had he caught all the other Chosen, too? At least it seemed like Taichi had been caught. Though it could be part of Vamdemon's illusion. But if Taichi _was_ here, then Yamato should go rescue him. Taichi was probably waiting for Yamato; after all, Yamato had promised him a nice dinner. They would escape this place together, have dinner, then Taichi would stay the night, and they might—for the first time—have sex. The thought made Yamato nervous, but they had spoken about it, and knew that the other would never do anything the other wasn't comfortable with.

Of course, nothing would happen if they were both still stuck in Vamdemon's clutches... He had to get out of the darkness somehow, and go find Taichi!

Maybe opening his eyes would help with the darkness. It might also allow him to see Taichi. It was a good start, Yamato figured. Thus, with great effort, Yamato blinked his eyes open.

"Yamato!"

What do you know: opening his eyes did, in fact, allow him to see Taichi.

"Oh, thank goodness. I thought I was going to have to call for an ambulance... Are you ok?"

"Me?" Yamato asked, frowning at the brunet. "What about you?"

Taichi blinked a few times, in confusion. "... _are_ you ok?"

Yamato's brow furrowed even more; why wasn't Taichi grasping the situation? Had Vamdemon done something to him?

Needing to get the severity of their situation across to Taichi, Yamato sat up abruptly—only to fall forward, groaning and grasping his head.

"Yama!" Taichi's hands were on his shoulder and thigh, offering silent support.

After a few more seconds, Yamato felt stable enough to lower his hands to his lap. Blue eyes turned to regard the brunet's worried face.

"Ok?" Taichi asked.

"I guess..."

Taichi let out a breath. "God, Yama, you had me so worried... Are you sure you're ok?"

Yamato had to take a moment to think about the question; he noted that he was in his own room, lying in bed, and Taichi was sitting in a chair next to him. So they weren't in the Digital World. Unless it was all part of Vamdemon's illusion.

Blue eyes scanned the room. "What happened to the fog?"

Taichi frowned. "What fog?"

"Vamdemon's fog."

"Uh, we defeated him ages ago, remember?"

"Yes, but what about now?"

"What?"

"Now, Taichi! Today, tonight, moments ago, before it got too bright. Or—" Yamato hesitated. Had it gotten too bright or too dark? He couldn't really remember...

"What the hell are you on about?"

"Vamdemon's fog! Why aren't you understanding this?!"

"Because there is no fog! We defeated Vamdemon ages ago, and. There. Is. No. Fog."

Yamato blinked. "B-but the wine glasses..."

"Thank God you didn't break those when you fell. The last thing I would have needed was you bleeding on the floor... Seriously, Yamato, you really scared me."

"Fell? What?"

Taichi stared. Yamato stared back.

"Wait." Taichi said. "Are we not talking about the same thing?"

"Evidently not."

"Ok, well, my side of the story is that I came over—as we had planned—expecting a nice, romantic evening with my boyfriend, only to find said boyfriend passed out on the kitchen floor."

A few minutes of silence passed.

"Well that's not how my story would have gone."

"Evidently not."

It was quiet again.

"Well, wait till you hear about the weird dream I had."

Taichi laughed, shaking his head.

"You really scared the shit out of me, you know."

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault. Are you ok, though?"

Yamato shrugged. "I feel ok."

"Really?" Taichi brought his face closer to Yamato's, inspecting the pale features. "No dizziness? No pain? No soreness?"

Yamato shook his head, moving back slightly. "Nothing."

"Hmmm." Taichi said, pulling away from his inspection, though still contemplating his boyfriend.

Brown eyes widened in shock, as the blond shot out of bed.

"Shit! What happened to dinner?!"

In seconds, Yamato had made his way to the kitchen, inspecting the damage.

Dinner was ruined.

Yamato's whole demeanour deflated as he looked around at the burnt remnants of dinner. The table was still set nicely, but everything that had been on the stove—namely, the starter and main course—were black.

He had ruined dinner.

He, Yamato Ishida, had burnt dinner.

This was the first time in forever that he had ruined a meal. Even when he had first started cooking at the age of seven, he had been diligent. He had kept a close eye on the time, to make sure that he was following the recipe to a 't.' It had been about a year later, that he had made his first, and—until today—last cooking mistake; he had accidentally poured too much oyster sauce into a stir-fry. He had cried for hours, upon tasting the food.

Now he had done it again. He had failed at something he took great pride in. He had failed Taichi. To top it all off, the pots and pans would take ages to clean.

Taichi walked into the kitchen, touching his fingers to his boyfriend's.

"Hey," he started, sensing the other's distress. "It's ok.

"No it's not." Yamato was quick to retaliate, also noting that tears were threatening to fall, and that his voice was thick.

"Hey, Yama." Taichi moved so that he was in front of the other male. "It's not a big deal, really. Yama?"

"It _is_ a big deal." He was still fighting back the tears; it honestly wasn't that big of a deal, but—at the same time—it was. "It's the first time I've ever burnt dinner."

"Well, there's a first time for everything, right?"

"This isn't funny, Taichi."

Taichi smiled a sad smile, moving to hug the blond. "I'm honestly just happy that you're fine. I was on the verge of calling Jyou. Or an ambulance."

"But dinner..."

"We can order something." Yamato's eyes widened and he jerked back. "I know you don't trust food that anyone else made, but I really don't care what we eat, as long as you're ok, and we get to spend time together."

Yamato let out a sigh, stepping back into his boyfriend's embrace. "Ok. I'm sorry that I ruined dinner." Taichi made a shushing noise. "At least there's still dessert. I made that in advance."

Taichi chuckled into the blond hair. "Or we could just skip proper food, and go straight for the dessert." He pulled back, lifting Yamato's chin with a finger. "And then the stuff we planned for after." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, making Yamato chuckle.

"Let's just order something. We'll probably need the energy." Yamato mumbled into Taichi's lips, before closing the distance.

-o-o-o-o-o-


	4. Marigold

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

-o-o-o-

Digimon OTP week

 **Prompt 4:** Pain and grief

-o-o-o-o-o-

Taichi was nervous. He kept fingering his phone, unlocking the screen, locking it, and then unlocking it again, only to lock it. He sighed at his own indecisiveness, and unlocked his phone. He tapped on the phone icon, then pressed the lock button.

"Dammit!"

There was a knock on his door, and it opened slowly.

"Everything all right, Taichi?"

Said brunet forced a smile on his face. "Yes, mum, everything's fine."

Yuuko smiled, retreating and closing the door again.

"Ugh." Taichi said, flopping onto his desk chair. He looked at the blank phone in his hands. It shouldn't be that hard: call his best friend, ask to meet on neutral ground, confess his feelings, get the shit beaten out of him, be left to die, die before being found (that would be better than living with the rejection), and spend the rest of eternity in blissful oblivion.

See, not that hard.

Taichi's head fell onto his desk with a bang.

"Taichi?!" His mother called again.

"I'm fine! Just dropped something!" Taichi yelled back.

With a determined look, Taichi unlocked his phone, tapped on Yamato's name, and put the phone to his ear. His breathing was uneven as he listened to the phone ring.

"Hi Taichi!" A bright, chirpy voice answered.

Taichi was taken aback for a few seconds. "Uh... Mimi?"

"Yeah, it's me. Yamato has his hands a bit full, so he told me to answer. What's up? He's just washing his hands, so he'll be able to take the phone in a bit."

"What are you doing with Yamato?"

"Hi Taichi." A deeper voice came on the line.

"What's Mimi doing with you? Where are you?"

"I'm at home, and Mimi's over here."

"Why?"

"Just because. Why are you calling?"

"Answer my question first!"

"What does it matter why Mimi and I are hanging out? We're friends, you know."

"That's still not an answer!" With his angry approach, Taichi knew he was just trying to quieten the irritating voice in the back of his mind that was telling him that the two were on a date.

"Look, Taichi, do you have something important to say or ask? If not, then I need to hang up—we're kind of busy..."

"Fine, bye."

Taichi stared at the phone in anger. How dare those two get together behind his back? Why hadn't Yamato said anything? They were best friends; it gave him the right to know!

But seriously, though: Yamato and Mimi? Mimi and Yamato? Since when had those two even spoken to each other? Sure, Yamato hardly ever spoke to anyone, but still... It just didn't make sense. What had he missed? What did those two have in common? Singing? Did Mimi even like singing? She had been good, but was she anymore?

Taichi let out a frustrated sound, and—letting his mum know he was heading out—walked over to the nearby park. However, he ended up leaving half an hour later, due to being pissed at everyone; he had shouted at a group of kids for almost hitting him with a soccer ball (when in the past he would have joined them, and taught them some cool tricks), he had given all couples disgusted looks (jealous that he wasn't there with a significant other), and he had stepped in a puddle, getting his left shoe wet, which made him even grumpier.

Once out of the park, his feet led him around town. He didn't know what time it was, but the sun was starting to set. He had probably missed dinner, even though his mother had told him to be back for it. Oh, well...

Taichi wasn't paying attention to where he was going, until he heard two familiar voices, and realised he had walked to Yamato's apartment complex.

"Really, Yamato, it's fine. You've already done so much for me today."

"It's not like we're keeping score or anything. I'd just feel better if I walked you home."

Taichi stopped. He was partially hidden by a bus stop, so the two hadn't seen him, and he planned to keep it that way.

"I'm a big girl; I can get home by myself."

"But there's been increased gang activity between here and your place. Seriously, Mimi, let me walk you home."

"But then you'd be walking home alone."

"I'll be fine."

"So will I."

"Not to sound sexist, but you're a woman. And a very pretty one at that."

"Oh come off it, Yamato! You're really pretty, too. Plus, you stand out more."

"Mimi, let's just please stop arguing about this, and let me walk you home."

The young woman gave a sigh. "Fine, you can walk me home. Just... Call Taichi or something, so that the two of you can walk back together?"

This time Yamato gave a sigh, looking down. "I think he's mad at me..."

"All the more reason to call him: the two of you can sort it out during your walk."

"I'm not so sure; I just sent him a message, and he hasn't replied. I'll just sort it out tomorrow or something. For now, I need to get you home." Yamato lifted his gaze, smiling at Mimi. The brunette just shook her head lightly.

"Let's go, then, so you can get back home at a decent time."

Taichi watched as the two left the complex. He was tempted to follow them, but the stab in his heart held him back.

He knew he should be happy for his friends. And he would be. Some day. For now, though, he felt lost.

Taichi turned around, heading back the same way he had come. Part of him wanted to tail the couple; wanted to make sure Yamato would get back home safely. Another part of him, however, just wanted to mope in peace. He didn't want to risk them seeing him, and having to socialise.

Taichi sat down on a bench, staring at the cold concrete. He had wanted to confess today. He had been ready to.

Taichi had started questioning his feelings towards his best friend about half a year ago. Their eyes had met at Yamato's band's farewell concert, and Taichi's heart had leapt. He had gotten butterflies in his stomach, and could not keep his eyes off the blond, even after said singer had turned his attention elsewhere. Thoughts of the blond had kept him up that night. When he had managed a few minutes of sleep, his dreams were plagued by golden hair and eyes as blue and deep as the ocean.

The brunet let out a tired sigh. He had been in denial at first—sure that it was just a passing phase; it wouldn't last. But it had lasted. It had taken about a week for Taichi to come to terms with his feelings. After that, it had taken months for him to gather up the courage to tell the blond. But he had been too late.

Brown eyes turned upwards, regarding the darkening sky. What if he had confessed earlier? Would Yamato have accepted his feelings? Or had he liked Mimi for years? There was no way to know now.

"Taichi?"

Taichi's eyes snapped to his left, widely staring into hesitant blue eyes.

"Yamato?"

"What are you doing here?" Yamato was edging towards the seated brunet, as if careful of startling him. Taichi's glare made him freeze. "What?"

"Nothing. I'm going home. Good night."

With that, Taichi left.

-o-

Three days. It had been three whole days since Taichi had last seen Yamato. He would have to today: all the Chosen had decided to gather in the park for a picnic. Yamato would be there. He would have to see the blond, and maybe even talk to him. Everyone would be asking about their fight. Damn nosy people.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming. Let's go."

Hikari frowned at her brother, but refrained from comment, and the two made their way to the park.

"Hikari! Taichi!" Takeru yelled, waving at the pair. He was sitting under a tree with Koushiro.

Jyou and Sora were sitting a short distance away, chatting with Iori. All three of them waved.

"Hi!" Hikari bound over to the group. "Ken just sent me a message, saying that the trains are running late, so he'll be late."

"You two are so cute." Sora teased.

"That's fine." Jyou said, pushing up his glasses. "We're still missing Yamato and Mimi, and Miyako and Daisuke."

"So you know about them, too?" Taichi asked Jyou, joining the exchange.

"What do you mean?"

"Yamato and Mimi."

The others looked at each other, confused. Koushiro and Takeru also looked their way.

"What about Yamato and Mimi?" Sora asked.

"That they're dating."

"What?" Takeru crawled closer to the group. "What do you mean 'they're dating?' They're not dating. Are they? They can't be! No way!"

"Yes way—they are." Taichi confirmed with a nod.

"Hi guys!"

Speak of the devils...

Yamato and Mimi reached the group, both with a picnic basket in one hand. Everyone stared at them.

"What?" Yamato asked, slightly defensively.

"You two are dating?!" Takeru shot at his brother.

"What?" This time Yamato and Mimi spoke in unison. They looked at each other, then at the group, before looking back at each other.

"We're not dating..." Yamato said.

"Yeah, where'd you get that idea?"

Everyone turned to look at Taichi. Yamato raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, you two were over at Yamato's the other day. Together. And you were being really secretive about it."

"So you assumed." Yamato did not look impressed by Taichi's logic.

"What were you doing, then?"

Yamato hesitated, but Mimi jumped in: "He wa—"

"No." Taichi was still staring Yamato down. "I want to hear it from him."

"I don't need to tell you anything, you know." Yamato crossed his arms. "Besides, I'm sworn to secrecy."

"Yeah, so—"

"Mimi." Taichi gritted out. "I sai—"

Mimi took a large stride, closing the distance between her and Taichi. She slapped him. "Stop ordering me around, Taichi Yagami!" The entire group had gone silent, and was staring at the girl in fear. "Yamato was teaching me how to cook. I asked him not to tell anyone, since I wanted it to be a surprise." She held out the basket with a smile, her mood doing a 180. "I made all the food today! Try it!"

Miyako and Daisuke arrived, hand in hand.

"What's up everyone?"

"I made all the food for today's picnic!" Mimi announced.

"Cool!" Miyako clapped her hands together, eager to taste her idol's cooking.

"Is it edible?" Daisuke lifted the lid of the basket, peeking in.

Mimi swatted his hand away. "Of course it is! Yamato was monitoring me, making sure I did everything right."

Daisuke threw Yamato a look, then shrugged. "Should be edible, then. Let's eat!"

"Not yet!" Kari piped up. "Ken's still not here."

"You two are so cute!" Miyako squealed.

"That's what I said."

The rest of the group moved a bit further, Mimi grabbing Yamato's basket, winking at him.

Yamato and Taichi were left staring at each other.

"So..." Yamato started. "You thought Mimi and I were dating?"

Taichi looked down, lifting a shoulder. "Well, yeah. I mean, you _were_ being really secretive..."

"True..."

They lapsed into silence again.

"Listen, Taichi. There's something that I've been meaning to tell you."

"Ditto."

"I actually should have told you a while ago, but I was—still am—kind of afraid of your reaction."

"Ditto."

Yamato raised an eyebrow.

"Well, the thing is—Mimi actually convinced me to tell you, even though I think you'll end up beating the shit out of me, and leaving me to die in a ditch somewhere. I like you. As in romantically."

Taichi smiled, taking a step closer. "Ditto."

"Really?"

"Yeah, though Mimi didn't convince me." Taichi turned to look at said girl, only to see that Ken had finally arrived. "Ichijouji! Why are you kissing my sister?!"

"Why aren't you kissing my brother?!" Takeru shot back.

Yamato burst out laughing. Taichi looked confused. Everyone else was looking at them expectantly.

"Takeru knew that you liked me?"

"No, but I did tell him I was gay."

"Huh. No wonder he was in such denial about you and Mimi dating..." Taichi shrugged. "Oh well, her loss."

"Would you rather I start dating her?"

Taichi grabbed Yamato's face smashing their lips together. "Shut up, Ishida."

Yamato just smiled and moved in for a gentler kiss, to the cheers of their friends.

-o-o-o-o-o-


	5. Marigold II

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

-o-o-o-

Digimon OTP week

 **Prompt 4:** Pain and grief

A/N: My second contribution to this prompt. This is my Digimon family OTP :3 (and there's also TaiYama).

-o-o-o-o-o-

Yamato awoke to the phone ringing. He groaned, turning to the digital clock on his nightstand: 2.45. This had better be important.

"Hello?" His voice was hoarse from sleep, and he did little to hide his annoyance.

"Hello. Sorry to call in the middle of the night." Yamato did not recognise the voice, but it sounded authoritative. "Is this Yamato Ishida?"

"Yes." Curiosity and slight weariness had replaced the irritation. "Who is this?"

"My name's Takuya Konno, I'm a police officer. Could I ask you to verify your address please?"

Yamato rattled out his home address, feeling his lungs constricting. What was going on?

"Thank you. I'll be there in ten minutes to pick you up."

"What's going on?"

"I'm sorry, Yamato, but I can't tell you over the phone. I will explain everything when I get there. Would you like someone to stay on the phone with you, whilst you wait for me?"

"No, that's fine, you can hang up."

"Alright, I'll see you in ten minutes."

The dial tone sounded too loud, so Yamato was quick to pull the phone away from his ear. However, the blood rushing through his veins was just as loud—if not louder. What the hell was going on?

Why would a police officer be coming over to his apartment? He hadn't done anything. Even if he had, they would just barge in, right? Not call to check his identity and address...

Yamato gripped his hair, marching into the living room in his black shorts and black t-shirt. He was getting a really bad feeling about this...

Yamato spent the whole ten minutes pacing , organising furniture, shifting lamps and table cloths, bowls and vases. His hands were shaking, and he felt like throwing up.

The doorbell buzzing made him jump about a foot in the air. Nervously, he made his way to the door, opening it, and seeing the officer. He was quite young; probably in his early thirties, with short, dark hair. His eyes were near-black, but very kind, though they held a sadness that Yamato did not like.

"Yamato?" A nod, throat too tight to speak. "I'm Takuya. Could you possibly come with me, please? I need to take you to the hospital."

"W-why?"

"I'm afraid I lied a bit: I can't really tell you at this stage; you'll have to come with me first." Takuya looked into the apartment behind Yamato. "Is no one else home?"

"I only live with my dad, and he's still at work."

"Is there anyone you can call to take with you? I would feel better if you weren't alone."

"Taichi." Yamato would normally never have suggested it, seeing as it was three in the morning, but the situation was anything but normal.

"Taichi, then. Do you mind me asking who he is, and where we can find him?"

"He's my boyfriend. He lives a few blocks away."

"Alright. Do you have his number? We should probably call him before going over."

Silently nodding, Yamato pulled out his phone from the back pocket of the shorts. He flipped it open, speed-dialling Taichi.

A grumpy voice answered after three rings: "What? This had better be important, Yamato."

"Taichi." Yamato managed to choke out.

"Yama?" Taichi was immediately on high-alert. "What's wrong? I'm coming over! Wait for me; I'll be there in five!" Taichi hung up.

Yamato pulled the phone from his ear, meeting Takuya's expectant look. "H—" Yamato cleared his throat. "He's coming over. Five minutes."

"Ah, I see. Alright, then. Would you like to sit down in the mean time?" A shake of the head. "Ok, well, shall we go outside, then, to wait for your boyfriend?" A nod. "Try to calm down, Yamato."

"Sorry."

Yamato grabbed his keys from the small table near the door, and walked out after the officer.

"No, it's ok. I can understand. It must be horrible not knowing what's going on, but I promise things will be fine."

The consoling words did little to ease Yamato's distressed state.

Taichi arrived on the scene as soon as the two stepped outside. The brunet did a double-take upon seeing the uniformed officer, but he ignored him, in favour of going to his boyfriend.

"Yama?"

The blond stepped forward, into Taichi's arms, dropping his head onto the other's shoulder.

"Taichi."

"What's going on?"

"I'm afraid I can't say anything just yet." The officer answered, stepping back into Taichi's view. "I'm officer Takuya Konno, and I'm going to ask you to come with us."

"Where? What's going on?"

"We're going to the hospital, and—like I said—I can't tell you just yet. I didn't want Yamato to go through this alone, so I asked him to call you."

Taichi tightened his grip on his boyfriend. "I'm here, let's go."

The ride to the hospital took only 15 minutes, but it felt like an eternity to Yamato. His heart was in his throat, and his hands were sweating as they gripped Taichi's.

The first few moments in the hospital were a blur; Yamato barely heard what the doctor was saying, Takuya was left in the waiting room, he and Taichi were taken down various hallways, ending at a turquoise door with a sign on the right. Yamato did not want to read it, fearing the worst.

The doctor turned to the pair, fixing his eyes on Yamato.

"We'll need you to identify the body. Please try to remain as composed as possible."

Taichi glared at the man; he had explained that there had been a traffic accident about an hour ago, and that one of the victims might be Hiroaki Ishida.

The doctor opened the door, walking in, and holding the door open for the young men.

Gripping Yamato's hand tighter, Taichi led them inside the room. It was just like in the movies; there was a wall covered in, what looked like, metal drawers. The doctor walked over to one, hand on the handle.

"Ready?" He asked, and, without waiting for an answer, opened the door, pulling out the metal bed.

Taichi's breath caught in his throat, and Yamato felt like his had been knocked out of him.

"Is this your father, Hiroaki Ishida?"

Yamato nodded numbly. The doctor wrote something on his clipboard, double-checking the tag on Hiroaki's big toe.

"I'll give you a moment. I need to get you the paperwork. Excuse me." With that, the blunt doctor left, getting a scathing—though teary—look from Taichi.

The brunet turned his attention to his boyfriend. "Yama?"

The blond was staring at the man on the bed, eyes blank and dry.

"What am I going to do?" Yamato asked quietly. Brokenly. "What will I tell Takeru? How am I going to manage without him?"

Taichi pulled Yamato to his chest, burying fingers into golden hair. He didn't have the answers...

-o-o-o-o-o-

I can't believe I wrote this, I'm sorry.


	6. Hydrangea

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

-o-o-o-

Digimon OTP week

 **Prompt 5:** Heartfelt gratitude

A/N: Sap and dialogue. Sappy dialogue. (retribution for the crime I committed with the previous prompt)

Heads up! The last prompt for this challenge is a freebie, thus (I can't believe I'm doing this) I will take suggestions. If there's something you would like me to write, drop a review. It can be as short as just one word (I will just run away with whatever scenario that word creates), or it can be a more detailed idea.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"What are you thankful for?"

Taichi turned his brown eyes upwards, regarding the ceiling. He and Yamato were lying on the sofa in their shared apartment. Taichi was leaning against the armrest, whilst Yamato was snuggled in his lap, between his legs.

"You." The brunet answered.

"Stop sucking up, and think of something else."

Taichi looked down at the blond, who craned his neck, to meet sincere chocolate eyes. "I'm being serious." Taichi tightened his grip around Yamato's chest. "You keep me fed." The statement got a burst of laughter out of the blond.

"Trust you to be thankful for food."

"And sex."

"Taichi..."

"What? You provide both. I love you, and I'm extremely thankful that you're in my life—that you chose me out of anyone you could have."

"Well, you chose me, too. I really appreciate all you've done for me, you know."

"So you just mean the sex? I couldn't cook to save my life."

Yamato chuckled. "You do more than just provide sex—though that's pretty amazing, now that you mention it."

"Aah..." Taichi lamented, throwing his head back. "All I'm good for is sex..."

Yamato jabbed him with his elbow. "Shut up; that's not even true. You make me smile."

Taichi's head whipped back up. "That's true. You know, I used to think that you were really cold and uncaring, but then I realised that you were just lonely and in need of affection as much as anyone else."

Yamato shrugged. "Guess it's just a basic human need; we're social animals."

"We're humans."

"But we're classified into the kingdom animalia."

"But we're humans."

"As a species. That's further down the classification tree."

"How did we get on this topic?"

"Sex is a basic human need. To an extent."

"Should I take this as an invitation?"

Yamato chuckled again, reaching over to place a hand on the back of Taichi's head, pulling it closer. "See: only you can make me laugh and smile this much."

The two shared a light kiss.

"I like hearing you laugh. And your smile makes you look more attractive. But don't you dare smile at anyone else!"

"I won't." Yamato pulled Taichi in for another kiss.

"I bet you're grateful that you get to kiss me."

"Mmm." Another kiss. "You have nice lips."

"You have nice eyes." Taichi looked deeply into them. "Honestly, they're really, really blue."

"You know, you always say that when you're drunk."

"Well, they are really, really blue. Drunks tell the truth."

"Didn't say you were lying; although, they're just blue."

"No." Taichi shifted, so that he was able to take a closer look at the blue orbs. "They're, like, beyond-blue blue."

Yamato frowned at him. "Does that even make sense?"

Taichi shrugged. "It does to me."

"You were always the strange one."

"Says the guy that likes to cook and clean."

"You like to eat. And it's nice to come home to a clean house, no?"

"Oh, I'm not complaining. Not by any means."

"No; you're just mocking me."

"I love you."

Yamato stretched himself up for another kiss.

"I love you, too."

"Do you think we should do something with our day, instead of wasting it away on the sofa?"

"Do you think spending quality time with me is a waste of time?"

"Well, no, but food is always a thing."

Yamato turned around, kneeling between Taichi's legs. "Yeah, well, so is making out."

"True, but that won't fill my stomach."

Yamato tried to fight down his smile, but it came out with laughter. Taichi gave him an annoyed look.

"You fucking perv."

"What?" Yamato managed between giggles. "I didn't say anything."

"But you were thinking it."

"So were you."

"I still want proper food. It'll give me energy for other activities, like, say, dessert?"

"Who's the perv now?"

Yamato gave Taichi one last kiss, before getting off and walking into the kitchen.

-o-o-o-o-o-


	7. Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

-o-o-o-

Digimon OTP week

 **Prompt 6:** Ardent passion

A/N: I was going to skip this prompt, since I didn't have any idea what to write, and I've been doing lab work. However, I decided to use freebutterflyfly's semi-prompt as inspiration for this fic.

Sorry it's short, but it's more than I was planning on writing.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hey, Yama?"

"Yeah?"

"We've been going out for over seven years now."

"And?"

"We should get married."

Yamato put down the book he had been reading, regarding his partner, who was lying on the sofa, arms crossed behind his head. Yamato, himself, was in the armchair by the window.

"You do know that that's not legal in Japan, right?"

"Let's go to the States, then."

Yamato frowned. "I still don't think it would work; I doubt the marriage would be valid here, once we return."

"But it would be officia—wait!" Taichi sprung up into a sitting position. "Are you actually saying 'yes?'"

Yamato's face turned slightly red, as he blinked at Taichi. "Well... I mean, we're practically married now: we live together, and have for some time."

"But it's not official. You could just walk off and leave me forever."

"But I won't."

"But you can't promise that."

"Sure I can."

"An official marriage certificate would ensure me of that."

"Isn't my word enough?"

Taichi adopted a sheepish look. "It is, but it would be nice to have something official—something concrete."

"What if I just got us rings? Would that be enough?"

Taichi shook his head, making his thick hair flop form side to side. "No. It needs to be official!"

"Why?"

"Because then we'd be together forever. Officially."

"What if we get a divorce?"

Taichi was taken aback. "...do you want to leave me?"

Yamato threw his head back, letting out a huge breath, before looking at his boyfriend. "No! I told you that already; I want to spend the rest of my life with you. My point is that if we're officially married, then the chances of getting officially divorced are higher."

"Are you afraid of commitment because of your parents?" Taichi asked, tilting his head, as if trying to see the answers.

"No, but making it official is..." Yamato trailed off, and Taichi waited patiently. "Well, it just seems like it would make it... If we don't get married, then we can't get a divorce!"

"What? That's the stupidest excuse I have ever heard! Admit it: you are afraid of commitment."

"No, I'm not! I have committed myself to you already!"

"So why not make it official? Why are you so against it?!"

"Because!"

"Give me a proper answer!"

"Because I love you, and want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I don't need some shitty piece of paper to prove it!"

Stunned silence followed.

Slowly, Taichi's head tilted to one side again. "I guess you have a point."

A slightly red-faced Yamato picked his book up again. "Good."

Taichi grinned. "It would still be nice to make it official, no?" Yamato's eyes snapped to his. "You never said 'no.'"

"I never said 'yes,' either."

"Well," Taichi scooted to the edge of the sofa, so that he was as close to Yamato as their seating arrangements would allow. "How about we just have a small, within family and friends ceremony?"

Yamato hesitated. "It wouldn't be official."

"I know, but it would be something." Yamato bit his lower lip. "Just a small get-together, where we exchange rings. Nothing fancy. Nothing big. Just something for us."

Yamato gnawed harder on his lip. He looked into Taichi's pleading brown eyes. "Would it really mean that much to you?"

"Yes."

The blond released his lip and a breath. "Alright."

Taichi perked up. "Really?"

"Really." Yamato said with a laugh. "We can do it."

"Yes!" Taichi jumped up and onto Yamato's lap. "We're getting married!"

"Well..."

"Well, kind of." Taichi leaned in, to give Yamato a peck on the lips. "It's good enough for me."

"And that's really all that matters to me." Yamato pulled Taichi down for a proper kiss.

-o-o-o-o-o-


	8. Lisianthus

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

-o-o-o-

Digimon OTP week

 **Prompt 7:** A lifelong bond

A/N: You'd think this one would be easy, what with it being Taichi and Yamato... Nope.

Any more prompts for the freebie? (Working on yours, MJ, but feel free to propose more)

-o-o-o-o-o-

Yamato leaned on the railing of the Rainbow Bridge, looking into the calm water below. It felt strange: How could the water be so calm, when he felt so disturbed?

He had just lost something—something he could never get back.

His blue eyes bored into the water, as if trying to see past the dark surface, and discover the secret to its calmness.

"Not thinking of jumping are you?"

 _That_ made him jump.

Yamato's head whipped to the side, to meet the amused eyes of his boyfriend. "Taichi."

"Hey."

"Hey."

The two men lapsed into silence, drinking in the sight of the other. Yamato was the first to look away, and back into the water.

"Hey," Taichi said again, moving closer, and placing a hand on the other man's shoulder. "Don't be so sad."

"I'm not."

"I'm not convinced."

Yamato shook his head, still not looking at the other. "I'm not sad, Taichi. I don't know what I feel, but I know it's not sadness. Regret, maybe? I don't know."

Another silence followed, during which Taichi contemplated the thoughtful blond.

"I shouldn't have." Yamato said.

Taichi frowned, moving to accompany his boyfriend at the railing.

"I owe them so much. And I let them down"

Taichi shook his head vigorously. "It was _you_ who decided to form a band in the first place. You have every right to be the one to call it quits."

Yamato stretched backwards, keeping hold of the railing, looking into the dark sky. "They were so mad at me."

"You're allowed to quit! They can find a new singer if they still want to continue in that business."

Yamato pulled himself back to the railing, resting both forearms on it, still not looking at his partner. "I should have just continued with them; the band meant so much to them."

"But it never meant that much to you; you've been complaining for years about how you never meant to get that famous or popular—how the whole band thing was just a joke to you."

"But it wasn't to them."

"Then they can find their own way in that world. You're done with the fame."

"I know, but..."

Taichi grabbed Yamato's shoulders, forcing the blond to face him. "Yamato! Stop this right now! You know you hated every interview, every gig, every fan meeting. You hated all of it! I know you did because I was the one listening to all your complaints." Blue eyes finally met brown. "It's your life, and you should be happy living it. I could see that you weren't." Taichi pulled the other man into a hug. "Stop living to please others, and just focus on being happy. You have only one shot at this life, so live it in a way that you want."

Yamato buried his face into Taichi's shoulder.

"What would I do without you?"

Taichi's grip tightened. "It's a good thing you'll never have to find out."

Yamato pulled back slightly, searching for something in Taichi's warm chocolate orbs.

"I love _you_ —not what you do." Taichi answered the unspoken question. "I will always love you."

-o-o-o-o-o-


	9. Freebie

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

-o-o-o-

Digimon OTP week

 **Prompt 8:** Freebie

Prompt from guest-reviewer MJ: Yamato gets injured and Taichi worries (btw, thank you for the reviews—they're greatly appreciated. Do leave an email address, if you would like replies to your reviews :) )

-o-o-o-o-o-

Taichi heaved yet another sigh, placing his hands on his hips, and looking around his surroundings.

He and the other Chosen had been transported to the Digital World, and had been separated. Or, at least he had been separated from the others. He could only assume that everyone else was alone, too.

Their Digimon had promised to meet them upon their arrival, but clearly something had gone wrong; Taichi had not seen Agumon, or anyone else in the past half an hour he had been wandering around.

Knowing that there was nothing else he could do, he continued walking. He was in a forest of some kind: plants of various shapes and colours littered the ground, whilst enormous trees shaded patches of ground. The forest wasn't so dense that it was dark or hard to move in, but dense enough to offer hiding places.

Keeping his eyes and ears peeled, Taichi trekked along for another hour, until his steps were halted by:

"Taichi?"

Brown eyes scanned the surroundings, locking onto movement in the bushes on his right.

Yamato edged out, looking—quite rightly so—like he had just crawled out of the bushes.

"Yamato, thank good—" Taichi stopped himself, as he saw blood on the normally pristine, white school uniform. "What the hell happened? Are you all right?" He rushed over, grabbing Yamato by the armpit, and pulling him to his feet.

The right side of the white button-up was ripped, and drying blood was coating almost half of the shirt.

"Yeah, I'm ok."

Taichi gave him an incredulous look. "No you're not; you're covered in blood!"

Yamato cast a look at his right side, then turned his blue eyes back to his left, and to the brunet standing there. "I think the bleeding stopped a while ago. It's fine now."

"No it's not. Have you even cleaned it?"

"I'm not Jyou; I don't carry disinfectant around with me."

Taichi looked around the area frantically. "Where is Jyou? We need to find him! He can stitch you up."

Yamato pulled away, walking further from the bushes he'd been hiding in. "I don't think Jyou knows how to stitch. Not that the cut needs it."

"Super-glue, then!"

"No; I keep telling you that I'm fine! It's just a small scratch, and doesn't need taking care of. It's fine."

Taichi was staring.

"What?"

"I just suggested using super-glue instead of stitches..."

"...and?"

In one stride, Taichi was next to Yamato again, hand on his forehead.

"Ack! Taichi, what...?"

"Are you sick?"

Yamato jerked away, swatting at the brunet's hand. "No, I'm not. I keep telling you that I'm fine!"

"Why aren't you calling me an idiot for suggesting super-glue, then?"

"...because it's a perfectly legitimate medical tool."

Taichi raised an eyebrow, cocking his head to the side. "Doctors use super-glue?"

Yamato shrugged, "Jyou and I had a conversation about this once, and he said that super-glue is used in the medical field. Can't remember all the details..." He shrugged again.

"I don't even want to know how you two got to talking about super-glue and its medical uses."

Shrugging again, Yamato turned to face the direction Taichi had been walking in earlier. "We should continue looking for the others."

Taichi was started out of his musings about super-glue and doctors. "But what about your wound?"

Yamato threw him an annoyed look over his shoulder. "I told you it's fine."

"Can I at least see it?"

"It's fine."

"Yamato."

With an annoyed sigh, Yamato lifted the hem of his shirt—only to flinch at the feeling of the fabric ripping the scab open.

"You idiot!" Taichi was, again, at Yamato's side, pressing both hands over Yamato's, to keep him from moving the fabric anymore. "Did you let it clot into the shirt? How did you think that would be a good idea?"

"I wasn't really planning on moving the shirt. But someone insisted."

Taichi glared, then his eyes fell to the newly forming blood, and his face softened. "We need to peel this shirt away from the cut... And we need to clean it somehow."

"There's nothing to clean it with; there's no water, and Jyou and his medical bag aren't here right now."

"I'll lick it clean."

Yamato made a face. "That's disgusting. Plus, it's completely unhygienic."

"I've licked my own cuts."

"Yeah, but that's different; they're your cuts, and you're using your own saliva and bacteria. Did you know that you can kill someone by getting your saliva and, thus, bacteria into their bloodstream?" Taichi's eyes widened, then he frowned. "Another conversation with Jyou." Yamato mimicked Taichi's frown. "I should probably reconsider talking to him in the future..."

Shaking his head in slight amusement, Taichi gently grabbed Yamato's forearm, pulling him to the base of a large tree, and sitting him down.

"Taichi..."

"Look, I really need to see what's going on. What happened, anyway?"

Leaning back against the trunk in resignation, Yamato told Taichi how he had, apparently, landed on the sharp, protruding branch of a fallen tree. He'd woken up next to it, with horrible pain in his side. After a brief inspection of the wound, he had decided that there was nothing he could do about it, and had set off to find his friends.

"I walked for a bit, but then decided to sit it out, until the bleeding stopped. You walked past a while later."

Ever so carefully, Taichi started to peel the shirt off the blond's side. "That could have been really dangerous..." Yamato flinched at the sharp sting of the scab being pulled off his skin. "You could have landed right on it." Taichi's voice was quiet, and his head was lowered.

"Taichi?"

The brunet's head lifted, and eyes—shining with unshed tears—locked onto Yamato's. "We could have lost you." The reality of how dangerous their situation was hit Taichi hard.

Yamato was taken aback, but then he smiled gently. "But you didn't. I wouldn't leave you that easily."

"It's not like you had much of a choice in where you landed."

"No, but I'm alive and fine. That's all that matters."

"But you could have—"

"Been run over by a car last week. Or the week before. Or been squashed by a falling airplane part. Or anything. There are a million ways I could die every day."

Taichi glared, irritated at how lightly Yamato was taking his near-death experience. "I'm being serious! We're in the Digital World with no Digimon, and no medical supplies. Do you not realise that one of our friends could be dead right now? What if Takeru landed in the ocean and drowned?"

In a flash, Taichi was on his back on the ground, Yamato panting, whilst holding his side with one hand, the other still clenched in a fist. "Don't you fucking dare—don't you—don't say something like that!"

Rubbing his now-sore cheek, Taichi pushed himself into a sitting position again. His eyes flicked to the bright red blood that was staining Yamato's pale hand, before meeting angry blue eyes with a fierce look in his own chocolate orbs.

"It's true, you know."

"I know! And that thought—along with a million other scenarios—has crossed my mind. But, shit, Taichi! You can't start speculating before we know. Stick to facts." The anger was quickly being replaced by worry and fear. "It's true for any one of them; it's always been true."

Silence took over, as Taichi contemplated Yamato's words. Sure, he had been through this realisation before—ages ago, when Koushiro had told him that it wasn't like a video game; that they could actually die. Taichi remembered the fear he had felt back then. It was the same as now. Back then, he had been able to push the thoughts of death away, and lead his team to victory. Could he do the same now? _Should_ he do the same now? Ignoring the problem didn't make it go away...

"'No amount of anxiety can change the future.'" Taichi looked up from the ground, at Yamato's recitation. "We can't waste all our time worrying about what could be; it will only hinder us—it rips us of our strength. We just have to push on, hoping for the best."

"But what if—"

"Then we'll deal with it when the time comes." Unconsciously, Yamato tightened his grip on his side, making him cringe.

"Right." Taichi nodded, moving closer to Yamato's right side, and pulling the paler hand away. "For now, we should just focus on getting your injury sorted."

Yamato sat back, remaining silent, and letting Taichi fret over his side. It gave the brunet something to do, and would help him keep his mind off the horrors their friends may have encountered.

The shirt was now completely clear off the cut, letting Taichi get a proper look at it. The branch had cut Yamato's waist diagonally, leaving about a palm-length cut. It wasn't too deep or wide, which meant that stitches might—after all—be unnecessary. As would super-glue, for that matter.

Taichi leaned back slightly with a frown. They really didn't have anything to clean or cover the cut with.

Unless...

Yamato, whom had been observing Taichi's face, jerked back, as the brunet lunged for his neck. Tanned hands grabbed onto the blue tie around Yamato's neck, tugging on it.

"Give me this, so I can bandage up the wound."

"Taichi, wait!" Yamato pushed himself backwards, further into the tree. "You're going to choke me."

Taichi stopped his tugging, opting, instead, to gently undo the knot, and pull the thin strip of fabric off. He eyed it sceptically.

"It's probably not very clean, but..."

"Hey!"

Taichi's eyes snapped up, and he laughed. "I'm not dissing your housework skills, Yama. Chill."

Yamato pouted. "I know, but still..."

Taichi just smiled, angling the tie this way and that, to see how to best cover the gash. It wouldn't cover the cut fully, but at least it would offer some protection from the chafing of the shirt.

"Hey!"

"I need space to tie this thing; your shirt needs to come off."

"But I can do it!" Yamato's face was red, as Taichi ignored him in favour of undoing the tiny, white buttons on Yamato's uniform. "Taichi!"

"Just let me take care of you, ok?"

Not having a good reason as to why Taichi couldn't, Yamato huffed, and looked off to his left, letting the brunet finish undoing the buttons.

Shirt open, Taichi slipped the tie around the blond's waist, angling it just as he had planned. He pulled the tie as tight as he dared; making sure it wasn't so tight that Yamato felt uncomfortable, but also not so loose that it wouldn't stay in place.

Taichi let his hands and eyes linger on Yamato's waist (just to make sure the tie was properly in place), taking in the creamy, smooth left side, and bloody right side. However, his hands pulled the shirt back together, starting on the buttons, which forced him to break eye contact with Yamato's stomach. Instead, Taichi moved his eyes up, smirking at the blush and embarrassed look on the blond's face.

"All done." Taichi announced, having finished doing up the buttons.

"Thanks." Yamato's eyes were still looking at something on his left. "We should probably get moving now. Go look for the others."

"Stay here." Taichi said, putting a hand on Yamato's shoulder, and pushing himself up. "I'll climb up, and see if I can spot anyone."

Yamato's eyes flew to lock with Taichi's. "Don't be seen, and don't fall."

Taichi scoffed. "Of course not; I'm a master tree-climber!" He thumped a fist on his chest for emphasis, making Yamato chuckle.

"Right, right. Off you go, then. But we're moving, once you come down."

Taichi nodded, moving over to a nearby tree, grabbing a low-hanging branch. He pulled himself up with ease, and Yamato was—not that he would admit it out loud—rather impressed by Taichi's agility.

About twenty minutes later, Taichi had made his way back down. He dropped to the ground from the low branch with a frown. "I couldn't see much, but there's a stream not too far from here. We can head that way, and, at the very least, get that cut washed." Yamato nodded, pushing himself up. "Not to mention that tie—disgusting thing has probably never been washed."

Yamato threw a playful glare at the brunet, who just laughed, leading the way towards the stream.

Taichi's 'not too far' ended up being over two hours. Needless to say, Yamato was not impressed by this.

"It's not like I had a map! I had to navigate from memory."

"Even if you had a map, you probably couldn't use it to find your way to your own bed."

"I don't need a map for something like that."

"What, you'd navigate from memory?"

Stumped, Taichi stuck out his tongue.

"Be careful with that."

"Why?"

"Someone might come and steal it, if you don't keep it in your mouth."

"Like you? If you're offering, I'll gladly share my tongue with you."

Yamato rolled his eyes, turning away to walk to the edge of the stream, effectively hiding his blush.

"So what now?" He asked, kneeling down and scooping up some of the water, before letting it fall back. "Walk along the stream?"

Taichi came to sit next to the blond, looking into the gently flowing water. "We should probably stop here for the night."

Yamato shot him an incredulous look. "We've still got a few good hours of daylight. We should keep moving."

"You're still hurt."

Yamato dropped his head into his palms. "I keep telling you that I'm fine. You know I'm fine; you made sure of it."

"You would be better after some proper rest."

"We'll sleep when night comes."

Taichi let out a tired sigh, turning equally tired eyes to the blond. "No."

"No?"

"We're staying here, and that's final." Yamato opened his mouth to protest, but Taichi continued: "I'm sick of fighting with you about this; we need to make sure you're in the best possible shape. I'll need you. I won't be able to lead the whole team alone, and I won't be able to fight alone. I will need you. And I'll need you to be as healthy as possible. So, please, Yamato, for now, can you just listen to me, and rest?"

Completely stunned, Yamato just nodded mutely.

"Thank you."

For the next few hours, Yamato sat back against yet another tree, watching as Taichi busied himself with washing the tie, and trying to make a fire.

"This looks so much easier on TV..." He mumbled, rolling a stick into a piece of wood and dried leaves, trying to create enough friction to start a fire. "The Digimon also make this look so easy."

Yamato chuckled. "It is easy, if you happen to be able to breathe fire. Or create electricity." He frowned at the sweat on Taichi's brow. "Do you want me to take over for a while?"

"No, you need to rest. I've got this. Eventually."

An hour later, they had a strong fire going on, and the sun was starting to set. Taichi had collected edible berries from nearby, seeing as they had no fishing equipment. He had also brought large leaves to use as padding.

The two had eaten, chatting about inane things, after which Taichi had re-wrapped Yamato's wound with the now-clean tie.

"I'll stay up and keep watch, ok? Get some rest."

"Taichi." Yamato had accepted the passive role in setting up camp, due to Taichi's speech, but this was going too far. "You need to sleep, too. You can have first watch, but you are to wake me up when you feel tired."

"I'll be fine; just go to sleep."

"Taichi."

"Yamato."

"Wake me up."

"No."

"Then I'm staying up, too."

"Fine, I'll wake you up when I get tired."

"I don't believe you. I'll take first watch."

"No."

"Yes."

"Yamato!"

"Taichi!"

The two glared at each other, before Taichi let out a sigh. "Alright, fine. I promise I will wake you up when I get sleepy. Can you please sleep now?"

With a sigh, Yamato walked over to the clump of fresh leaves, kicking off his shoes before stepping onto the padded patch. "Fine. Good night. And don't forget."

"I won't."

Hours later, the air started to turn chilly, stirring Yamato from his slumber.

"Yama?" Taichi frowned, walking over to the shifting blond. "What's wrong?"

"Bit cold. It's ok; I'm fine. Shall I take over?"

Taichi shook his head, toeing off his shoes, and moving into the makeshift bed. "No, just sleep. I'll keep you warm."

"Taichi?"

The brunet didn't reply, instead he lay down behind Yamato, who was lying on his left side. Taichi wrapped an arm around his chest, pulling the blond's back against his own chest, being careful not to jar the wound.

Warmth returned to Yamato's body, and he couldn't help but shift closer. His eyes closed on their own accord, and soon he was back asleep.

Taichi remained awake for a while longer, but soon the warm comfort of another person lulled him to sleep.

Muffled sounds filtered into Yamato's ear, rousing him from sleep. Groggily, he opened an eye, catching sight of two figures standing on the other side of the gone-out fire.

Yamato blinked, lifting his head slightly, hearing improving enough to catch stifled giggles.

"Takeru." He breathed out, pushing himself half-up, onto an elbow. "You're ok. And Jyou, too."

"Yeah." Takeru grinned. "We can see that you and Taichi are as well."

Yamato looked behind him, at the sleeping Taichi, jabbing him with the elbow he wasn't using to prop himself up. "Oi! Wake up; Takeru and Jyou are here."

Taichi woke with a start. "Huh?"

"Jyou and Takeru." Yamato emphasised, pushing himself further up, feeling Taichi's hand slip from around his waist. It grazed the cut, but it didn't hurt as much as yesterday.

Still grinning, Takeru looked from the stretching Taichi to his brother. "Did you two fall asleep like that?"

Yamato threw a glare at the brunet. "Well, _someone_ was supposed to wake me up when he got tired."

"I meant: Did you two fall asleep wrapped around each other, on purpose?"

Yamato blushed, mumbling something about it having been cold. Takeru laughed, whilst Jyou tried to contain his chuckles.

Taichi, not quite having caught onto the joke, looked confused. He cast a glance at the red-faced blond, noting the other redness further down.

"Jyou!" He shot up, any and all indication of sleep vanishing. "Yamato's hurt! You need to check it out."

Jyou's wide eyes shot to Yamato's who waved a hand dismissively. "It's not so bad, but we should probably clean and wrap it up properly."

With a curt nod, Jyou slung his medical bag off his shoulder, and walked over to Yamato. Whilst Jyou was taking care of his brother, Takeru started to help Taichi clean up the area, so that they could set off again and look for the rest of their friends. Taichi could only hope that each had found at least one other person, much like he had found Yamato, and how Takeru and Jyou had found each other.

-o-o-o-o-o-


	10. Freebie II

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

-o-o-o-

Digimon OTP week

 **Prompt 8:** Freebie

Prompt from freebutterflyfly: Silly fight and (great) make out afterwards

A/N: Putting the 'great' in parentheses because I'm bad at make out scenes... :P

I'm so sorry! This was supposed to be out ages ago! Originally, I started with a completely different idea, but I didn't like it at all—the writing wasn't flowing. I tried working with it, but I really didn't like it, so I started this one from scratch. Part of why this is so late. Not too sure about this one, either, but it's so mega-late, that I'm posting it now. Again, apologies for the lateness!

-o-o-o-o-o-

If someone were to ask Ishida Yamato how his life was, his answer would be positive, and he would say that he was very happy with his life, thank you very much. He had a great boyfriend—whom he'd been together with for over four years—he had a steady income, which allowed him and his boyfriend—whom, also, had a well-paying job—move into their own apartment, he had a Master's degree in a field he loved—astrophysics—and he was currently pursuing a PhD in said field.

Things were going very well—at least in a broad sense. Specifics, on the other hand... Well, there were always _those_ days.

Today happened to be one of 'those days;' the days when everything seemed to be going wrong.

The day had started off quite normal: he had woken up to his alarm at 6, made coffee (spilling some of the grounds, but he had thought nothing of it, at the time), then he had grabbed his pre-packed swimming bag, and headed for the local pool. Yamato had taken up swimming after moving into the new apartment, some two years ago. He really enjoyed the weightlessness and silence that the chlorinated water offered. It was a great start to the day, in his opinion.

However, this morning, he had gotten to the changing rooms, and realised that he had forgotten to pack his goggles. Oh well, he had thought, he could always swim breaststroke without them, keeping his head above the water. And that was what he had done. Of course, his morning swim hadn't been as relaxing as usual, due to hearing all the chatter of the elderly, gossiping water joggers in the next lane over.

Yamato also finished his swim early, not liking the slow pace of his adjusted swimming style. Still, though, he didn't think poorly of the day; there was bound to be a day he'd forget something, and he just had to improvise and adapt. No biggie, he thought, making his way home to drop off his swimming stuff, and pick up his university bag.

Taichi had greeted him with a quick peck on the cheek, otherwise shoving past him at the door, muttering about getting called in too early.

Yamato had just smiled, wished him a good day, and proceeded to hang his wet things to dry. He grabbed his black shoulder bag, and left the apartment.

On the way to the university, he had managed to—just barely—avoid being hit by a car. In doing so, he had jumped into the path of a bicycle that had almost collided with him. The cyclist had yelled obscenities at him, whilst pedalling away.

With a sigh, Yamato pushed himself into the main door of the university—only to crash into it. He took a step back, pulling the glass door open, instead. He entered the building to giggles.

Walking into his office, Yamato dropped his bag onto a vacant chair, booting up his laptop. He sat down, tapping in his password. He opened his e-mail, noting the five unread ones. One was from the editor of _Astronomy & Astrophysics_—an international scientific journal that he had submitted a manuscript to.

Rejected.

Heaving yet another sigh, Yamato sat back in his chair, knowing that he would have to go tell his supervisor about the rejection in about an hour. He also knew that that conversation would not go well.

In the mean time, he should make himself his mid-morning coffee. That is, is he had remembered to bring a new packet of grounds in this morning.

It was only half past nine on a Tuesday morning, and his day was already going to hell. Well, Yamato thought, as he dropped his head onto his desk with a groan, things can only improve from here, right?

Wrong; things had only continued going badly, and Yamato had decided to leave his office early.

He got home (having almost fallen flat on his face three times) at three, wanting nothing more than to spend a few hours moping, until Taichi came home and tried to force him to smile. His boyfriend had the power to make the worst of days seem good. Now, however, Yamato just wanted to be sad; he didn't want Taichi to cheer him up. He deserved a good mope, after the day he had had.

He should have known better than to think that the universe would let anything go right today.

"Welcome home, Yama!" Came the cheery greeting, as the blond stepped into the apartment. "You're home early. What's wrong?"

Yamato walked past the brunet, fully intent on going to his personal room, and locking the door.

"Yama?"

"Not now, Taichi."

"What's wrong?" Taichi hurried to catch up with Yamato, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Yamato turned sharply, knocking the hand off. "Don't touch me, and leave me alone." He turned back around, heading for his room—only to be blocked by a glaring Taichi.

"Tell me what's wrong!"

"Drop it! I just want to be alone, so get out of my way."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Taichi, move!"

"Make me!"

Yamato's right hand shot up, ready to shove the other male to the side. Somehow, though, he lost all energy, and the hand fell back to his side.

"Taichi, please just get out of the way, and leave me alone. I honestly don't want to deal with you right now."

Taichi crossed his arms over his chest, widening his stance. "I'm not moving until you tell me what's wrong. I know you, Yamato; you're just going to go to your room and wallow in self-pity, until you fall asleep. And then tomorrow you won't say anything about it, pretending that nothing happened. I'm not letting you do it."

The anger was returning to Yamato, but, at the same time, he didn't have the energy to be angry. As a matter of fact, he didn't have the energy to do anything other than drop to the ground and just be.

"Taichi..."

"Yamato, please. Please tell me what's wrong, and how I can make it better."

Sensing that he had lost the fight, Yamato let himself slump to the ground, eliciting a sorrowful look from his boyfriend.

"Everything. Everything is going wrong; swimming, I got rejected again, my advisor yelled at me, calling me an idiot, and saying I'm wasting his time. And just everything." Yamato covered his face with his hands. "I walked into a door." He didn't even have the energy to let his frustration out with tears. "Can't this day be over already?"

Taichi kneeled down next to his boyfriend, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Hey," Taichi used his other hand to lift Yamato's chin, and locked eyes with him. "It's going to be ok. Things aren't really as bad as you think."

Yamato lowered his gaze again. "I know, but I just don't want to cheer up. I want to sleep, and I want to forget about today." He looked up, pleadingly. "Can't you let me do that?"

Taichi cupped Yamato's face with both hands, shaking his head with a gentle smile. "No. I hate seeing you sad. I can't let you want to be sad."

Yamato let out a breath that was almost a laugh. "Why do you always insist on making things better? Why can't you just let me be?"

"Because I love you, and I know you'd do the same for me."

"No I wouldn't." Yamato said, leaning closer to his boyfriend. "I'd let you mope, if that's what you wanted to do."

"Sure, sure." Taichi chuckled, closing the distance fully, letting their lips meet.

The kiss was simple and gentle, but—upon seeing the smile it brought to Yamato's face—Taichi decided that, in this situation, more was better. He leaned in again, cupping Yamato's face with his hands, tongue asking for permission to enter the other's mouth.

Yamato opened his mouth, letting Taichi dominate the kiss, being too tired from the whole day to put up much of a fight. He let Taichi's tongue explore at will, relishing in not having to exert any effort –in just being able to sit back and enjoy the attention.

Taichi's other hand moved from Yamato's cheek, down his neck, and to his shoulder, pushing him down gently. Yamato gripped Taichi's shoulders tighter, using him as support, as he was guided to the floor. Taichi, however, didn't follow, but remained hovering above the blond, regarding him with a mischievous look.

"You're being incredibly docile."

Yamato glared, face colouring. "Shut up; I'm tired, and you're supposed to make me feel better, not make me feel worse by mocking me."

"Right, right." Taichi smiled, returning to Yamato's lips. This time he was met with more enthusiasm, though the kiss still lacked the power struggle that usually accompanied their relationship.

Yamato threaded his hands into Taichi's hair, having always loved the thickness of it. Yamato's combing made Taichi purr in appreciation—something that Yamato found extremely funny, yet unbelievably calming. Yamato could feel the rumbling purr in his own mouth, it being connected to Taichi's. He smiled in to the kiss, pulling Taichi in closer.

Taichi let his hand—the one not supporting his weight—and tongue roam; he missed the fight Yamato usually put up, but—at the same time—he was really enjoying the freedom to do whatever came to mind, without being fought tooth and nail for it.

Taichi's hands found their way underneath Yamato's shirt, exploring the smooth chest. His mouth, on the other hand, moved to kiss the side of Yamato's mouth, then his check, then his eyelid, before moving to nibble on Yamato's ear. This last move elicited an interesting sound from Yamato—some kind of mix between a giggle and a moan. The blond had never before let Taichi get to his ear this openly, so Taichi took the opportunity to explore the lobe thoroughly.

Once satisfied with his mapping of Yamato's ear, Taichi made to move to the other's neck, only to have his face be pulled up, and mouth locking into a searing kiss. Well, that was fine, too. Taichi pulled his hand out of Yamato's shirt, moving it to fiddle with the ear that he had just attacked with his mouth. His other hand was starting to go numb from supporting his weight, but he chose to ignore it for the time being.

Their kiss kept being interrupted by Yamato's stifled giggles, and all too soon, Taichi found himself pulling away, laughter bubbling in his throat.

"What's so funny?" Taichi asked in-between his own chuckles.

"Leave my ear alone—it's ticklish."

"Oh, really?"

Moving fast, Taichi pinned both of Yamato's hands above his blond head, his own moving to molest the unexplored ear. In response, Yamato let out a laugh-scream, squirming and throwing his head this way and that, trying to get Taichi to let up his attack.

"S-stop it!"

Taichi just grinned, changing ears as Yamato turned his head.

The play-fight continued for a few minutes, until Taichi showed his boyfriend some mercy. He looked down at the winded blond and smiled gently.

"Feeling better?"

Yamato just closed his eyes, letting out a breathless laugh.

-o-o-o-o-o-


End file.
